Tale
by lovey kagome
Summary: You are our King lead us to victory Syaoran" Emerald eyes burned at his soul "You will be my queen when this battle is over general Sakura" She looked back at him "I will never doubt you" SS
1. Default Chapter

.Tale.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

Summary: _It all started with a pen on a paper, neverless the story never came, the writer never made it. In my knowledge I will try to retell the story that should have been forgotten with a better ending and a more cheerful point of veiw._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

A young teen walked in a harsh winter blizzard alone,from his shape he could be told as fifteen. Walking across an old bridge, the teen hugged his large wool coat tighter against him. It is could times like this that he was grateful for his family's wealth. He looked over back against the hill where he had crossed. No doubt was that the teen felt sorry for the people who has nothing to eat at this time.

His family ruled over large amont of land across china, and the citizens are deadly scared of the young man. He, at the age of fifteen was no longer a boy and will be ruling over his famliy empire soon. At times like like this he wished that he did not need to train. Harsh winter weather was no excuse for not training to fend of outlaws that wish to claim land over them.

His famliy was also very superstitious thinking that he had powers not of this world decended from his ancesters.

Light chocolate eyes danced at the thought, well if it pleases his mother then he would risk his neck in the cold. The elders in his clan of famliy had sent him on a walk, a very long walk to the Zing forest that was two miles away from his clan estates.

As this footstep left prints in the stainless white snow his eyes started to see a small dark form right in the entrance to the Zing forest.

'_Strange I would think that the animals would all be inside the forest not in front of it'_ Syaoran thought dryly.

But as he steped closer to the eerie forest the form was defined as a human being. Slowing down his steps he considered this.

_'There should be no one out in this cold weather so most likly this is a test set by the elders, but if I approch the figure would that seem foolish as I might be walking into an ambush ..but if I stop would that seem to be cowardly '_

After giving it some thought he decided to go with the first choice, he opened up his senses and approched the figure cautiously.

Closer he steped to the form and when he was in full sight of the person he realized the person he assumed was a man was a woman. She was clad in a dark ninga suit without the head gear and the suit was much losser. After years of training never had he really had to fight a girl.

Syaoran's eyes quickly took in the details, the unknowngirl had honey coloured hair the was currently covered in bits of snow and was armed with weapons.

The light chocolate eyes took in the sword at the hip and the bow and arrows on her back.

'_I wonder if she's a ninga'_

As if on cue the head snapped up and beautiful emerald eyes bore into his own and his eyes unkown to Syaoran flashed amber brown for a second. Syaoran spend a moment to stare in awe at the beautiful colour of the eyes, but he was snapped back to reality when the girl spoke

''I assure you, I am no ninga, infact I am far from one, young master"

The voice was smooth and sweet sending shivers down his spine, but he voiced a question betraying his surprise. "Did you not just read my mind?''

The beautiful face smiled and Syaoran took notice at how young she looked, about his age if he guessed correct.

"I did read your mind young master but I felt that was neccessary because you were not speaking" The emerald eyes sparked as the voice held a teasing note.

''Have I met you before?" Syaoran was used to people calling young master because of his statis but not yet had anyone outside of his famliy talked to his in such a famlier tone.

"No but you have now, young master. Please let me interduce myself to you, my name is Sakura Kinomoto" The pink lips that was in a stiff line curved up.

Syaoran noted the name "Your name is from Japan" He stated

"Yes"

"Why are you in the middle of China?"

The emerald eyes widned "Did Yelan not tell you" Syaoran was taken back by the name of his proud mother no one had yet to utter her name to casually until now.

"What exactaly was there to tell me" Syaoran's head was in a swim of questions '_Was she a friend of the family and why had I never seen her around the manors, How does she know I'm Yelan's son?'_

Years of training told him not to show any emotion in front of a stanger that could be a threat and he cleared his face of any curiousity.

"Yelan was suppose to you that we have to reunite Centoria with it's prince" The girl indetified as Sakura was looking at him in a strange way that made his want to fidgit. That was defintally new, no one had done that either. This young woman had broken three never dones in one hour.

"What's this Centoria" His voice was emotionless but to the ones that know him best they would hear the slight shake of nervousness. Sakura gaped at him

She shook her head as if in denial, laughing to herself, and muttering "You're lying of course he's not lying...oh what to do what to do, if he doesn't know anything then what will Centoria do against the Angons we are doomed ..unless I can ..in this amont of time ..what about his power ...I'd have to train his full force..but that be crule and think of what he could do to me if he regains" as the hestarical muttering continue to be spoken Syaoran sweatdroped at the young lady.

"Excuse me but may I ask again what is this Centoria...and what are Angons" He asked again.

That seem to snap the woman out of her world and she took deep breaths. "I'm sorry Young master Li I'm just surprised thats all ..I never expected I had to do so much on this simple request. And about your question Centoria is a realm"

Syaoran blinked for a second and again and again and again. "A realm your kinding me, I mean earth is the only realm there is." he laughed but stopped quickly at the seriouse expression at Sakura's face.

"I know this is hard to believe..well I was born in Centoria I learned from when I was three the powers of Centoria and." before her sentence could finish Syaoran fully interuped "Powers" he said as if she was crazy.

"Powers over the elements and central body control such as flight and telephtic speech and teleportation, and you young mast control most of them which makes you the prince of Centoria" she explained as if it were obvious.

Syaoran for once in his life he did what most people would do he fainted...well accutally he hit his head on a branch and gotten knocked unconcious but you get my point.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Black light was all he saw, not knowing how he did it he light up a flame in the darkness and lit the whole place in a dim light._

_He could now see the room he was in clearly, it was ... AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG_

Syaoran snapped up breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat alarming the girl beside his who was roasting a chicken on a fire.

He didn't know why he had awoken so harshly trying to think back to the dream all he remembered was he lighing a fire in the middle of darkness..how did he do that anyway...and then something horrifing that woke him.

But what was it that was so terrifiing that could have shaken him so.

As his breathing slowed down to normal and his heart rate slowed down from the adrenaline, can he take in the surrondings. He was in a strange clearing of some kind and was covered in a green silken cloke of some kind and was in a forest, if he concentrated hard enough he could hear the rushing of a river far ahead.

Why was he here again, oh yes the elders sent him on a long walk in the snow. As he looked around he could see no traces of snow all was as if on a spring night.

And...oh yes he had met a girl named Sakura.. Sakura!! he snapped to attiention searching for the girl only to find her leaning against a tree right beside him.

Sakura ..she had said he was .. a prince. "What did you mean I'm a prince" he all but screamed at he girl.

Sakura blinked in surprise then pouted

"What not even even a hello, I thought we were friends now Li" Syaoran growled at Sakura and sent her his infamous glare that had many cowering before him

"That glare doesn't work on me ..." Sakura stopped and sighed getting up from what Syaoran desided was a painful position agains the tree and sat down very close to him.

The young tyrant skirmed at the sudden loss of personal space, he was strangly flushtered at the closeness of the girl.

"You are Syaoran Li prince to the people of Centoria element weilder and magic user, son to Ryurren Li king of Centoira heir to Centoria. I am Sakura Kinomoto second only to you in power and magic your gardian until you are fully trained in your power and your trainer, daughter to Figitaka Kinomoto your right hand man, and Nedishiko Ayamia duchess of loon " she finished two breaths she held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you your highness"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it true?" a old man wispered to an equal old looking adviser "Is the Angon kindom's worst enimes found their prince once again"

"But that can't be I mean the wretch Kinomoto girl has caused enough trouble to our plans, I heard that the prince if even stronger than her"

"WHAT" a voice boomed from up above in the king's chair. A man stood up and clenched his fist "How come no one told me of this"

The old man trembled, he should have known the king would hear him, he hears everything

The king stood and walked stiffly down the throne to the withered old man and kicked him down

"Is there anything eles you have heard with that ancient ears of yours you worthless servant" the kings voice boomed from his month.

The adviser flinched with pity for the aged man but he dared not interfer in fear of the warth of the king.

The old man gasped with pain and tears sprang to his eyes.

"I am sorry your highness, I have heard nothing more of this issue but I heard that the prince was not brought back to Centoria yet" He spluttered out

Breathing heavily the king stomped his foot down with tremendus force at the neck of the old man. Hearing with sadistic pleasure the sound of his neck bones breaking upon such harsh attack.

The King flipped his red hair braided hair around to the other shoulder and barked out an order.

"You there" he pointed at a trembling maid beside to adviser "Take this pathetic body from my court, it's veil blood is staining the spotless marble, oh and Adviser come here" he beconed the other aged man with his finger.

Shaking with fear, the adviser stumbled to the orange eyed king. The king leaned close to the advirser's ear and wispered eerily

"To the torture chamber"

**TBC......**

I know I'm going totally phyco over the evil king thing but hey I'm allowed to be sadisticly evil sometimes right?

Anyhow I gotten a sudden burst of ideas and I just had to get out.

Sorry if the story is a little like amature hourish but keep in mind that I am not really fluent in the english language and is still taking grammer lessons in school.

Any ideas you would like to put into the story please feel free to say it so

R&R


	2. Realise

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Syaoran gaped once more at the dainty hand that was out streched hand, he weakly took the hand and replied quietly with an "Like wise"

Sakura watched intently at the new prince with interest, he seemed to be taking the news surprisinly well.

She sighed tiredly and looked to the east.

"I'm sorry this had to be laid on you so fast I just never expected you to not know is all, and I'm really sorry if I did this too bluntly" she said sincerly.

Syaoran's chocolate eyes stared intenly at the girl that had spoken, his head still going over the information but is somehow content knowing that he was in a place that he can except this.

"How come I never used my powers over the years" he voiced his largest question.

Sakura smiled '_He really is our Prince, not many can adjest this fast to shocking news' _"Well that's because your powers were sealed over the years and your mother didn't want you to be burned if you were to display a amont of elemental power" she explained seriously.

Syaoran smirked in a boyish way that made Sakura blink in surprise.

"So how do I unlock my 'power' " he made a wave of his hand like he was waving a wand.

Sakura took a moment to think and then took both his hands in hers. Syaroan looked at their locked hands and felt something rush in him, something pleasent.

Shaking his head from those thoughts he looked into Sakura's eyes and found that they were closed.

The smooth sweet voice he was starting to love hearing was chanting in a language he did not understand, but as a green and pink mist start to form around them he started to hear the words coming out of Sakura's mouth.

"Magic of the Moon, state your child with the power flowing in his veins, uncover the locked lauguage of Centoria. Magic of the Moon, state your child with the power flowing in his veins, I Sakura under the stars order thee

** RELEASE !!**"

The green mist that was surronding them suddenly shot sky wards and disappered withing the clouds, coming back down a second later with pulsing energy in it and slamed into Syaoran with full force.

The Teen gasped in pain, every part of his body was tearing apart. White lights blinded his vision. He let out an horrifing scream into the heavens. Syaoran could feel cold energy tearing at his body trying to get use to it's new domain. The previous chocolate eyes flashed and turned dark amber .

Sakura held on to her power and the pink energy danced around them like a fire. In all directions elements were awakened once more to the hum of the prince's power excepting that there is someone eles than Sakura that can control them all.

The sky darkened to a pitch black night and the moon and the stars shined brightly as is reborn from the ashes once more.

Around them danced there auras spreading around the whole forest it seemed, Sakura had sweat forming on her forehead as she pushed the power that was locked inside for so long, out of the seal.

His whole body was pulsing and he knew it, pulsing with an energy so strong that he can not control, the amber eyes flashed red for a single moment and the energy that was pulsing around them rose the couple to the air.

Spinning into the sky the green arua had lifted them and after moments the pain started to subdue. The energy started to let down the two magic weilders.

Sakura sat back with exhast the power had to be driven out of him and then come back to his body again.

'_Must have been painful'_ she thought looking over at Syaoran who currently was trying to calm his nerves.

An silence ruled over the two.

" I can't read your mind" was the first complaint and words that came out of the teens mouth. Sakura made an fanny expression on her face before falling over laughing.

Calming down after a moment she sat up and said "You can't read my mind because of my barrier around my mind" thoughfully she added ''you seem to have put up a natural barrier around your mind...oh well I'll teach you the stronger one tomorrow"

Syaoran opened his eyes and stared at her with new intense amber eyes.

Sakura looked up and saw the change, smiling she said "Never thought that your eyes would turn Amber" She said composing herself and ridding herself of giggles.

Syaoran blinked and felt his vision sences go up. "What happened." He asked watching a grey arua jump around like a frog "And what is that grey thing jumping around like a toad" he added and he turned his attention back to the pink lighted girl.

Sakura looked surprised looked to the grey arua and giggled "That's probrobly like you said a toad, everything around us has an arua surely the elders taught you that?" she looked over.

"Well yeah but they never told me that there are so overwealming" Syaoran closed his eyes trying to block out all the colours and shapes moving around him. Then he could feel an soothing pink arua sit next to him once again.

"Well you would just have to get use to ignore most of them, everything has an aura, but those without magic or is not dangerous does not have a very strong arua so most of them you can ignore soon. Give it until tomorrow morning and your body should have already worked out an system to warn if someone hostile or very strong is near." Syaoran continued to close his eyes during the whole explaination.

They sat in an comfertable silence while Syaoran continued to try and block of the urge to jump up and get rid of his exess energy.

A voice nagged in the back of his mins with a question and Syaoran finaly realized that he had no idea where he was

"Where are we?" he suddenly asked. Wondering undeed where they were. Hearing the pleasent laughter once again he relaxed from his tence form since he awoke.

"Wondering when you might ask that, well we are currently in the middle of the Zing forest traveling to a protal that leads us to Centoria, but we might want to stay for a while for you to at least rein some control over your powers, we don't want to make the Centorians believe their prince is weak do we?" Sakura said tilting an eyebrow.

Directing her gaze to the diming fire, she narrowed her gaze and the fire roared once more. Looking over the prince and searching his arua she found the energy rolling through him in waves.

Without much more of a thought Sakura desided that Centoria's prince was ready to take water out for a test run.

Syaoran was watching with a hint of surprise at the display of energy heard Sakura's voice once again.

"You are to put out my fire" she said bluntly.

Syaoran blinked in surprise at the request and looked to the large roaring fire. "How.." his voice failed.

Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder and said slowly giving instructions. "You have power flowing through your veins, clear you mind....think of only one thing, to put out the fire. Once you found the energy you can gather it into your hands...." Sakura looked at the blue glowing energy at the fingertips of Syaoran's fingers.

"Good raise your hand and think of striking the fire with that energy." Sakura watched intenly as Syaoran struggled for a few seconds and the blue water flies out to the fire and dimminished it.

She looked at the Teen panting for breath in surprise "You are talented, not many people can even get it in a day and you managed to get it on your first try, oh and very nice aim."

Syaoran smiled, but inside as like any men his ego swelled with pride "Did you get it on your first try?" he asked bluntly.

Sakura smiled "Well that's different."

Suddenly she wirled around and directed her hand a tree nerby "Fire" she said sharply, the whole tree caught fire. Syaoran looked at her in alarm "What are you doing that could set the forest on fire!" he exclaimed.

"Well then put out the fire" Sakura looked at him pointly. "Oh and you might find the attack to be stronger when you call out the name of the element" she added offhandedly.

Syaoran turned to the roaring tree and took a deep breath staring intenly at the tree he called out the power he just used.

"Focus on the power, you are their master," Sakura yelled from the side.

He could feel the power, gathering it onto his hands he directed his aim at the now two burning trees. "Water" he said loudy. Large amonts of water attaked the fire.

After holding the affects for a long time the fire gave in and the waterworks stoped.

Panting with exhast and excitment over new powers Syaoran sat back down staring at the ashed remins of the trees.

Still feeling the affects of the magic he flexed his hand staring at it, letting his mind do the basic methodes drilled into his memory to calm down the body.

Sakura was still silent, her emerald eyes kept her gaze at the tree that had been previouly on fire. A glazed look came about her face and unexpectedly her face clouded over with pain.

Syaoran finally took notice of the pained expression on Sakura's face and something stired his from the inside. "Hey whats the matter" his voice was soft. That surprised him. He was blunt and uncaring most of te time to others.

"The tree it had a family of birds on it.." Sakura said trembling slighly. Laughing nervously she added "Wow I just realized how stupid that sounded..."

Her eyes was still clouded with remorse but this time it was self-hatred as well. Syaoran blinked at the show of emotion the girl has for a family of birds.

"You know they will rest in peace don't you" now he didn't know anything about what happens to birds in the afterlife but ..it was at least something, he never was very good with comforting people in distress.

"It's not the birds......." Her voice was such a faint wisper Syaoran barly heard it. Waiting for her to say more Sakura opened her month a strangled sound came out but no more. "I'm sorry.....maybe another time young master Li" she said softly.

Syaoran knew not to push upon the subject any further as people had did to him. A quick flash of pain binded his sences but quick as it came it left.

Shaking himself from bad memories he looked to the fire which previouly held a large chiken but it misteriouly disapered during the power out burst.

"So aren't you going to compliment me on a tremendiouly good job on putting out the fire or shall I wait some more" his more arrogant instincs took over. Sakura smiled slyly "Well young master I expected nothing less from you, since you are our prince after all you **Highness"** stressing the highness.

"Aren't you to treat your princes much better than this?" Syaoran poked.

"Most people do, but seems that to us that we are the only ones here and I am on equall statis with you seeminly I don't really see the need to use that much manners Li" Sakura said offhandily.

Grabbing a carrying bag that seem to come out of thin air she dug out fruit. "Since out chinken seem to have dissapered we will have to go with fruits for now."

Syaoran wasn't really hungry but took an apple anyway, "What's Centoira like?" he asked.

Sakura's face lightented and started of a rant about how he would enjoy it there "......And your father live in the capital of Xu where you will reside in as well. The people are really nice there ...well most of of the people I know are, and I know alot of people around the kindom area but I haven't been to all parts of Centoria yet, I think it will be nice to go on a trip around the realm...."

The rant came went on for some time. Syaoran would lie if he said he caught the whole conversation. Suddenly remembering a question about Centoira he asked "What are angons"

Watching Sakura stiffen her eyes hardended slighly and sighed as if the world is on her shoulders.

"Prince Li you must know that this is not something that Centoria is proud to have but over the amont of strained peace we broke the tready and are in middle of the war against the Angons. Hello I am Sakura Kinomoto co-leader against the armies invading the realm of Angon, pleased to meet you prince Li"

She once again for the second time that day held out a dainty hand to the dumbfolded prince.

**Angonian territory:**

"Any news?" a small pale girl asked a woman coming into a large house signaling that they were the land owners of the village. The girl had pale skin and long purple hair, she looked about twelve.

"Sorry Tomoyo-san but I can not find anything on the whereabouts of your father, it's dangerous times. With the war going on and we cannot afford to stay out after dark.

After the woman left the young woman collapsed onto her bed. "Oh why must the war be so crule. Father why must you be so terrible as to start a war..." her wisperes were drowned in the howling of the northern winds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC...**

**The story is progressing very slowly I know but my father has been keeping me really busy with chores and assiments...**

**R&R please point out my mistakes in a nice way please, I want to be able to know what I had done wrong and sorry for the mispelling you might find in here you have my apologizes, and I will go bash my computer's spell check for not working.**


	3. Fly

**Chapter 3**

The result of days in harsh training that had left Syaoran breathless and exhasted was unimaginable.

His locked power had bursted out in maginificent lights and required many dozens of painful hours to train them under control.

Now they stood after three weeks of solid backbreaking training for the prince, though not nearly enough to fully weild the tremendus power Syaoran possesed he could now use them and control them.

Standing side by side before the raging red portal that will lead them into the Centoria realm. Previously they had gone shopping in one of the shops in a nearby town, dressed in the finest silk and linen they looked as they were, regle and powerful.

Syaoran stared at the swirling blood red portal and felt a stab of anticipation. He don't really know how the people of Centoria will act suddenly having their prince back. What troubled his heart though was most of all was how his father would act at havin his son back.

He never even met his father and because of that he never really considered him family. Yelan had never forgiven his father for choosing Centoria over the Li's.

Flash Back

_"Sakura?" Syaoran questioned and found the girl blink sleepily at his call. No wonder, she had to use more energy than he to restrain his energy of it got out of his control and that required alot of energy and power to do according to the elders._

_"How come Mother never told me of Centoria or my magic?'' Sakura yawned and he felt a stab of shame and guilt of causing her to get so exhasted. "I was wondering the same thing when I heard that you didn't know of Centoria but I think it's because that your father the king left the Li's for Centoria."_

_He didn't really know what that meant. maybe she saw his puzzled expression. Now not that he was easy to read. It mealy is because that he showed more emotion around Sakura than any other person ._

_"Your father couldn't have brought the Li's all to Centoria because most of the elders didn't want to interfere with magic like the others. Now the others are now supose to be the elders of this generation. Anyways back to the subject at hand Your mother could not defy the elders, and she also doesn't really want to go" Sakura's voice clearly stated that she was sleepy._

_A larger and more painful stab of guilt twisted at his heart for some reason, but this had to be answered now or he would never get to sleep tonight._

_"Why?'' was a simple question._

_"Well mainly because the noble and royal famliys are expected to have strong powers or eles they would be seen as squibs, not the fish but a name for none magic people in a highly magical family, and they were often seen as outcasts in Centoria. I don't like the way people treat the squibs but nothing can be helped. There was rebelion against harsh squib treatment a hundred and fifty years ago and I quote from the scolls 'were punished' but I just say that they like to gossip. Your mother spent a month in Centoira before losing it and going back home" Sakura explained._

_"Oh"_

_"Get to sleep Li before I totally go crazy on you tomorrow moring and make so tired you can't feel your whole body._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura thankfully was a very kind and caring person and the next moring only made his arms ache until he feel that they would fall off.

Syaoran was still staring at the portal. What if they don't see him fit as Prince, and kick him out. Is Centoira as crule as he think it is? Would his father even know him? The prospect of ruling a fantasy realm he has no clue about could sure set a guy worried.

'' You ready?" a soft voice cut through his stream of thoughtscollecting his thoughts and swallowing his worries he nodded.

_'As ready as I'll ever be facing a whole new world as their prince' _of course that thought was never voiced out. He had to keep face in front of Sakura....not that he was trying to impress her or anything she was just .... Sakura? ok that came out wrong.

_Why am I not so sure about that? _He questioned himself. Snapping himself from further thought about that subject he looked at the portal that was taunting him for the last five minutes and sent it a glare. stepping closer and closer.

Closing his eyes as if expecting to be hurled into a wirpool of colour but felt nothing. Disapointed that maybe he didn't go through he opened his eyes. And gasped in surprise.

The land was sereal.

Nothing can discribe the feeling in the land he was standing on everything was...magical.

The land scape was beautiful, high blue sky was littered with blue jays fluttering about in their daily routine.

He was standing at the top of a mighty mountain that overlooked the large kindom. He can not see the houses of the villagers but he saw the massave city the mountain over looked. The grey stones under his feet seem to hum in an haunting melody at his energy.

His amber eyes took in the forests across from the mountain. An magnificent castle loomed in an eerie shadow. He could hear the trees calling to him as he swept his vision across the mighty oaks that stood so proud.

The magical feeling was destoryed by the bitterness that littered the land. Blood seem to stain the pure untouched ground of the mountain. The sound of rushing water met his ears as he tured his sight towards the Northwest. A massive river ran down in the distance towards the city and the castle.

Everything had a feel about them and he did not know if the feeling was good or bad. Another presence was beside him for the whole time.

"You can feel the energy this place gives don't you?'' Sakura's voice was dark.

He tured around at the serious tone of her voice. "The strange feeling that is twisting my guts?" He knew that thats what she was talking about. He felt it the moment he steped out of the passway between the two dementions.

Sakura laughed a small almost wreched laugh. "Oh yes thats the one, the one that can be erased if we win the war." her voice was joyless.

His amber eyes bore into her emerald ones. ''And if we don't?'' Her eyes were suddenly steel hard with determination. Something inside of him panged in pleasure.

" We are going to win" her voice was earnest. Silence was once again in the tall peak they were standing on. Syaoran waited. He saw her pained eyes when he asked the question and he needed the answer. This kindom was his, and he need to know.

Her strong intuition trigered. Her enchanting eyes stared up at a small falcon that was flying elegantly above the clouds just below their feet. It was amazing the height they were on.

'' The contract writen in blood was that the two realms would say in peace with each other...if war was ever to happen ...the winning kindom gets to kill all royal and noble familys in the other realm, then replace us with their's" Her voice was unweavering, but small.

"I don't care about myself, it's just that they already made sure that they were going to kill everyone of us by using my mother as a puppet" her voice broke in the last word. Looking over at the falcon that was just gliding through the air a moment ago struggling to stay in the sky.

Her beautiful eyes clouded with tears and they smoothly ran down her elegant face.

His heart wreched at the tears and he felt a strong need to comfort her, it's something inside him that has taken a interest in Sakura that was stabing at his heart with a sharp blade.

Syaoran knew the pain if losing a parent, but now is not the time for it. Carefully giving his compainion a hug of comfort from behind her he looked over at the falcon that just lost energy and was falling to it's death.

It was just the way of life, you lose something when you do irrational things without thinking, the falcon was small it and has many things to learn. Summoning the power of wind he carried the small bird silently in the small hurrican to lower ground.

The bird would get hurt, but he would live.

Sakura was looking at the bird. "Why did you save it?" she questioned.

Her face was dry but the tear streaks were still there.

He knew he should have not saved it, the bird wanted the feel of pride of flying high in the air. In doing so he didn't consider his life, but...

"In life, you make mistakes and get caught in a struggle for your sanity and life. Wanting to protect you honour, your family, your pride. Somethings are not strong enough and need saving. Something are strong and will fight all the way to their death. You are strong enough. You lasted long enough. You the have hard will. Just don't lose your head." his voice came out before he knew it.

The words were not just for Sakura, but he was trying to assure himself that he was ready to take on a role of a prince. Back on Earth war was constant in China, he knew the how it is in the battle feild.

It was not about your life. It was not about your family. It was about your lands pride, your pride of not being a coward.

About the fight for your famliy to not get enslaved. To fight for you belife. The royals are to be the most brave people the one that sacrafices the most.

Silence was not akward but it was also strained with worries and reflections. The two with the most power in the whole realm of Centoria stood on the highest peak of the kindom was in a loving embrace. Though they do not know how much embrace really means to their heart.

"You ready?" Sakura looked over at her prince "Yeah I am" he said.

I gave a small nod.

I gathered my pack. Staring down at the neverending depth under the mountain. "Reed Mountain is the highest place in Centoria" I had previously told Li. "It is armed with traps, beyond this mountain is a potal to almost anywhere in the universe and this mountain is fully packed with posion and magic. No Angon soldier without magic can pass through"

Grasping Li's hand into mines. "We also have to jump the ground using our flight abilitys, we can not get through the moutain alive by foot." she had also told him that.

Even though they knew how to fly, to jump of mount Reed at the top and land is a very hard thing. Falcons are the strongest magical bird in Centoira and the falcon Li had saved a while ago had struggles with all it's worth to say up in the air.

Looking over at my student I felt a wave of wistfulness. She hadn't the time to teach him to all his powers yet, but the war was going on and she had to help the leader of the armies to defeat Angonian is she had to die trying.

Li had learned a lot since I had met him. If he went under the same training I did he would be stronger than me. By how much...I do not know.

"We have to jump'' I told him.

He looked composed for a man who is about to jump down a mountain only relying on his flying skills.

Green and Pink mist surronded Sakura and Syaoran like a prison. Syaoran looked straight at the sky below them. The Airy clouds just above fleeded from the power raising from the sorcerers.

The sand small underneath their feet rose above the ground. A slow airy song sprang from the air.

Syaoran and Sakura took several steps back, gathering all their energy and sprinted the very edge of the cliff of the mountain. They took a leaping bound and sprang into the air.

The clouds beneath them parted into an arch for them, honouring them as if they were falling angles. Sakura's long cascading hair whiped above her head like silken ribbons. Their beautiful long robes sprang across their bodies letting the crisp air of spring carasse their body like a lover.

Their energy wrapped around them lovinly, slowing down their fast speed as drifted them down towards the land like feathers. Their bodies spread open as their joined hands made their auras move together in a intimate dance together.

They slowly moved down to the land that was not seen to their eyes. The sky made way for them as they flowed naturally down the clear blue sky.

Syaoran was enchanted. There was a hauting tone rings in his ears, one of confidence and anguish. The beats were telling him a story of some unknown kind. The wind welcomed him and captured him into their arms like a mother holding a baby.

Sakura took hold of Syaoran's other hand and they stood up straight in the never ending sky. They were like gods flying down to bless the land.

Prehaps they are. Maybe that is why Syaoran who is willing to sacrafice himself to a war for a land he doesn't know of. A land that is claimed to be his.

Maybe that is why he is feeling so connected to the land of Centoria. Maybe because they are trying to be gods.

A young girl is not ready to command an army, but she already is. For a war that started with her mothers death many years ago.

"Any word about Sakura?" a man about 19-21 asked a messenger.

"No sir General Kinomoto, there is no news regarding general Sakura Kinomoto since she left to escort the prince sir" the messenger reported back.

The man known as Kinomoto inclined his head "Dismissed'' The messenger bowed to the general and left the meeting room.

"Touya you shouldn't worry about your sister that much she is strong enough to do this on her own" another man said from several feet across Touya.

"She is only fifteen Yukito, the war is brutal and she is still young. Out alone can be dangerous if there were to be an ambush" Touya looked out the large window on his left.

Both men were standing in a large white room in a large castle. The room had a large round table in the middle. Seats were tucked in. The two men were the only ones inside after the messenger had left.

"An ambush would have a very small chance of going through reed mountain undetected Touya, you mustn't worry too much." Yukito sorted out long peices of parchment.

"She is my sister, I am allowed to worry about her, Sakura has been gone for almost a moon cycle, what could she be doing that takes this long." Touya's face clearly stated that he was anxious.

"It would do her some good to be out of the war for sometime Touya" Yukito said looking at the man.

They were both clad in general uniforms with long capes that reaches their knees. The stars on their heart and the sigh on their breast stated their high rank.

The dragon crest that trails it's body across their arms were a symbol that they are Centorians. The uniform was in gold and green the centorian colours.

Touya said nothing to that. He was staring at something in the sky in the middle of mount reed. With his keen eye he could see a green and pink arua that was drifting down towards the kindom square.

They were going at a very slow speed and by the height they were on they are going to take a long time coming down.

'_Good cause I'm going to be there to see her come back'_

"Touya" Yukito was surprised at the sudden look that come across his friends face.

"Saddle two horses Yukito cause we are going to go see Sakura" With out another word Touya turned with a graceful swish of his cape and walked out of the room, unknown to him the pair of wistful siver eyes that followed his every move.

**TBC...**

I'm looking for a reason to continue this. All my ideas for this story was just in my head yesterday, but it seems that now it had been wiped of the face of my brain.

I need to know that this story is at least read by someone.

R&R


	4. Homecoming

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any other anime, I seem to lack the talent to draw

* * *

He liked it there, where they both were hand in hand elbow to elbow decending at a slow flowing speed down to land. A feeling was surfaced within him when he was with her, nothing else seem to matter with her touch. He had momentarly forgotten the unknown that awaits him on the ground.

Sakura and Syaoran had their eyes closed about five minutes into the decend, the soft wind welcomed them with gentle arms. All that was left of the harsh dark winter that Syaoran had travled through to meet Sakura had disappered suddenly.

It was the middle of the first month, and all was calm and warm. Everything was in harmony just on this day. They did not know it was the Centorian elements celebrating that the two masters were together.

Something he never had experienced in his life was stirring in him heart. Something that was going to cause him many sleepless nights and hurtful experiences that he would have liked to never have.

The peace melody played through their ears.

Sakura was stunned, never had this happened before. She had a feeling that the melody had more to it than it seem. She had travled through out the other realms and when she came back the rain would clear, and the wind would sway; but this is different, the sky seem to be rejoycing at someting.

She wanted to take this as a good sigh, but it meant something about Li and she had come to like him as a really good friend.

She wasn't really sure she wants to give him to the war without preparing fully but there was no choice. Maybe after the story is said to his he might understand.

It was just a story but it was also important to the war. It was not her place to tell it to him. The centorian monks had that job.

* * *

They were nearing ground, and he really tried to settle himself but he felt as he was missing something major. Maybe it had to do with suddenly being pulled into a place where he had no idea how to rule. Or it maybe that it was in war and he doesn't know why.

He doesn't even know this place and yet he was going to lead it one day. He had only known about this place for four weeks yet it was calling to him.

Sakura had tried to get all the things about Centoria to his head in the last few weeks, an it helped he knew the cultures now and he knew the ways of the royal famliys but he doesn't know.

Everyone know how that is, you hear all about a place but you don't really know what it offeres what is it like. He doesn't even know his own father there.

Yet something was calling to him so strongly that he could not even try to think about backing out of this.

Syaoran opened his eyes when the wind was slowing down and he saw the land, it took his breath away.

There was countless faces below them and all were watching with hope and respect, he felt a small flush growing, he was still hand in hand with Sakrua and their bodies were centermeters apart.

There was a man on a high chair little ways from the crowd. His Amber eyes and his braided chestnut hair made him regonize him instantly.

It was his father.

He was watching his with a strong gaze, something akin to love and pride. A bit of anger welled up in Syaoran, this man who was his father did not even know him and he watching him like he knew him forever.

His faced stoned into a unemotional and uncaring facade.

Sakura and Syaoran landed onto the green grassy ground with no sound. In all directions they could feel eyes on them.

The two finely dressed teens unlocked their hands and slowly the green and pink mist faded away into nothing in the wind.

Syaoran was used to these prying eyes, he was a Li born noble and he was not going to be faltered because of eyes from the commeners.

Sakura smiled and looked at the King.

Syaoran knew what she meant, the two took of gracefully walking without a single stumble in the rockly path, born to be regle, mistakes or show of weakness was not exceptable in both familys no matter how the family views things.

The crowd made a arch for them parting like a water for a fish. The two remined silent as the swept switly up the steps that laid in frount of the Kings chair.

They could not see much in the crowd but they could now see the raising steps to the high chair that was guarded by two strong men.

Beside the King was Touya who had just arrived to see the crowd around the kindom square.

Weeks of Sakura's mental training worked, he wasn't nervous. Everything was clear and he was uncaring to the warm eyes of his 'father' it's as if a lid has closed over his anixiety.

Sakura beside him threw smiled to the crowd often, nodding at certain people she seemed to know.

A regle sounding intrument sounded from a distance behind the king's chair, the wispering crowd silenced slowly. The king stood up slowly as is movements pained him. Syaoran noticed with a slightly concered eye. This man was injured in some way and it was hurting him.

Even though the movements were slow, he rose gracefully up from his throne. The music dimmed to a small melody that played over the ears of the crowd.

* * *

Over the vallys a grave lay. Lined with marble and stones, many flowers surrouded the grave, small petals fluttered around the air as a age old hum began to pulse again.Weak was the pulse yetStrong was the power.

The large clearing was breathtaking, there was a large oak tree stood proud but bent oven the stone graves. This resting place was hidden far beyond the city and the castle. Far away from the battle grounds.

All over the space trees grow wildly only around the grave did white and red poppy's delicatly grow and surrond them like water. Rose bushes could be spotted here and there.

Not a single noise could be heard, as the energy continued to pulse warily as if afraid of something would go wrong if it beat too hard. Fortunaty nothing noticed, nothing was moving in the yard which stood so peacefully.

Underneath the ground though were buried two elegantly carved painted and embordered crystal jars. Inside was hidden ashes of the dead **bodies. **

_My love for yours, my freedom for yours, my life for yours._

Everything was peaceful outside, it was a very honourary burial ground. It was for people who was leagendary and has left their mark upon Centorian history.

Dispite the fact that their were only two jars buried.

Everything was in disorder at this burial ground.

Great massess of white piled through the large garden in which the grave lay. A grave with two and one lay brimming with sorrow and love. It's long an undisturbed united sleep has been long.

Once again. They have stepped upon the living Centorian grounds.

* * *

_"My son you have stepped upon your home land once again" _his 'father's' voice still echoed in his ear though that was not what bothered him. It was the last two words of that short warm phrase the struck a wonder in him.

_Once again_

What does that mean, did he come to this place before? That wouldn't be possible, he was always with the Li clan and Sakura said that his mother went back to earth before he was born leaving his father because of the choice he made.

The choice that the land was more important than Yelan and all he wanted was him, his heir and successer. The one with his blood.

He shouldn't be blaming his father, after all Centoria didn't take people who abandon them lightly. It was said that they would hunt them down and behead them from the imformation Sakura had given him.

Of course Sakura had given him the more nicer explaination and reason but it did not make the reason any more striking ''_Just in case the Centorian denfences might come down'_' He hadn't given that much though before. It was a reasonable explination but now it just reminded him that he himself didn't know what the Centorian defences are next to the mountain.

He was being striked in the gut for many reasons since his 'friendly' meeting with his 'father' the 'king' and after the Sakura had been wisked away by a soldier saying something about her brother and the cheif commander.

He wasn't missing her or something..maybe just a little, or maybe alot that he really want to see her again and never really want to away from her until the end of time.

Whoa did that just sound as strange as it did to him as to you. It was strange, it was like she has a leash set upon him or something.

He had never told her of his immence marshal arts skill that including fifty different types of marshal arts.

Or has he told her the sudden ability he had learned to speak to trees.

He wants to impress her for some reason but he feels kind of intruding. From what she told him that she had trained all her life from the time she can stand, in magic.

He comes. It's just he was afraid maybe that Sakura might bea little bit bitter to him.

Not that she will of course he just saying..Syaoran paused in mid thought. '_What am I saying?' _

The sudden realization that he was really here was weighing heavily on his chest. When he was with Sakura everything was a blur. The fact that he was really going to lead this demention one day was mearly a small worry. With her all was just to try him best to master his skills and control his powers.

Now that Sakura was near him, everything hit with a very hard landing right in the middle of him head. Now he was supporting two things.

His headache and the fact that this is infact not some fairy tale that he gotten wrapped up in.

The large never ending speech that his father had given to him(which he was sure was just assure to the people that this is his real son that was never seen in Centorian lands) was all about the dutys that he would give him after his retirement.

_"...The war has wore me down my son and I fear the I am too old to lead this kindom, in due time I will have to step down and give you the crown. Forever sorry am I that I could have not brought you up in my land. I sincerly hope that you might grow to love this land as much I do. After all what kind of land would have a king that hates his own kindom._

_I am glad you can have finally going us here in Centoria. Luck was on your side for the war has subdued a while for your arrivle. Gods are with us today._

_I hope that you did not find any probloms along the way my son" Syaoran was silent during the whole speech, now that his 'father' had spoken to him he didn't really want to reply._

_Seeing the expectant gaze from his 'father's' eyes he nodded and added smoothy._

_"The journey here was uninterupted." He knew that many girls in the crowd had swooned when he spoke, he didn't care._

_His 'father' looked pleased at his resonce as if he didn't know that he would respond before hand._

_We have to pretend so much just to cover up the mistakes that we really make. He looked over at Sakura who was standing beside his the whole time and found her on the other side of the king like the man with blue eyes._

_He wanted to think that she left his to face his father alone but he knew too much about court to blame even the smallest bit upon Sakura. Not that he wanted to at all I mean...yeah...that's...well...yeah._

_After another long welcome home speech by his 'father' he finally was clued in on how the night was going to go._

_"...In honour of you return my son, we shall have a ball on this night to celebrate your homecoming. All who wishes to come please ..." _

_A ball huh typical _

To be truthful he was acutally looking forward to seeing Sakura in a dress. Unable to hold an burst of adoration in his chest when face passed through his thoughts.

Finally a burst of painful realization hit him.

He was falling for Sakura.

Night.

The moon shone dimmly and the weather seem to be finally displaying the coldness of winter and the castle windows are sealed shut. All throughout the castle heat charms burned upon the walls and heating upt the rooms.

Many people grummbled about winter and the brutalty of it. One person thougth looked thoughtfully out of a window in an enormous estate which was not walking distance from the castle. The estate was magestic and magical. Small embers of fire danced upon the ceiling above the persons head. The fire raged on around the room with plants wind and water curled up around the walls.

How is this possible you ask. Well when she gained full control over her power her sensei told her to create cards that harbor the elements and abilitys of her and make sure she was the only one that could use them.

It wasn't as if she couldn't just summon these elements but here she had created acutal beings that are alive and could help her when her energy finally gives up all it's spunk.

These cards took two years to make she made them when she was ten and finished them all when she was twelve. Many angons had tried to steal these cards, but it was no use the cards only worked for her.

Oh you figured out by now that this person is none other that Sakura kinomoto right?

There was two creatures that are created with these cards so if she is to ever die and these cards remain. The gardians of the cards would look after these 52 cards.

All the strong elements are hanging around her room right at this moment. They can't harm her she is part of them.

Still Sakura carried on watching the sky with a look of sadness on her face.

Turning back she watched the fire dance around the outer lining of her large room. It was sad that she was never here for long.

A small yellow bear sat reading a book as if knowing her distress he called out to his mistress in a cute voice that was kero's.

"The cards and I will be with you all the way." raising his head his black eyes looked into her emerald ones.

Sakura smiled and an ember danced through her eyes. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth. all assembled in her room. The most powerful forces are in one room looking at one pair of acient eyes. They trusted her and they respected her they loved her. She was their creator. And the war was not going to wear Sakura Kinomoto down.

Not if it cost her, her life.

Angonian Lands

The red hair stood out. The red hair put fear in everyone's minds. When ever a child was born with red hair as of now they were shaved and made sure never grew hair again. The king had to be the only one with red hair. But it wasn't always that way.

The land used to be just like Centoria. Until a man realised the demon that now us the being that is the king.

He was still a wealthy powerful king and he made sure everyone had enough to eat. He could even be called a good king, but even greater warlord. He was heatless. Literally, he trives on the hatred that goes on in the battle field and he lives of the blood of his enimys.

He has no heart, it was ripped out long ago in war. He has no consience it abandended him when the monster took over. He has no sympathy and has no limits. They were striped from his soul when then heart got ripped out.

He has no mercy.

He started wars and took land from other dementions. People call him the reincarnation of Timur.

After many battles, he set out for the most powerful and large demention of all Centoria. The land of magic. Where the strongest magicians and soccerers bred and learn. Where the food grows in large products. Where treasure is buried on every mountain. Where richest beyond the limitation of counting lies.

Where the untimate power lies

**TBC...**

Sorry this took long.

Let me point out something to you who are reading.

1. Sakura has no romantic feelings for Syaoran yet.

2. Syaoran is falling, not is in love yet.

3. Is you know who timur is great. If you don't even more great then you get to be actually in this mistery.

RR


End file.
